Final Limit
by RoxasDatDosh
Summary: Contains /intensely/ suggested RokuShi, violence.  ALL CHARACTERS ARE DISCLAIMED  ROXAS/XION  C  - DISNEY / SQUARE ENIX  Actual writings done by me. Don't steal.


**_All characters are disclaimed; none of them are mine. This is simply a re-enactment of sorts._**

**_This has also been edited due to grammatical errors and such. They've been fixed._**

* * *

Soft, soft red light shone vibrantly and faintly, just peeking over the horizon that never seemed to end, tendrils of soft orange and crimson hues brushing the settling town's tiled rooftops. The soft warmth of the days last rays seeped deep into the small town's tiered buildings, the last touches of the beautiful light glinting off the tallest point. A deep, resounding chime of the clock tower bells rung through the evening air, softly hitting each note with a harmonic tone; slowly, they settled into silence, the worlds lasting sunset still bright upon the farthest hills. All was quiet now, peaceful and calm. The townsfolk would be slipping to bed, tucking in their loved ones and in all, living their lives normally. That would be the same for all those who lived there, nothing could possibly ruin the lovely silence that settled over the calming town.

That is, until a piercing shriek shattered the air, lasting for minutes on end as it wrenched through the sweet cooling air.

_Run. Run, get away, keep her at bay, just don't let her **Catch** you. _The frantic, cycling thought ripped through a fleeting figures head, black boots thudding harshly on the cobblestones that lined the streets. _Don't look back, she might find you. _He caught himself, hooded head turned over his shoulder in instinct to check for his pursuer. Heavy pants racked his lungs, hot breaths stinging his chest as he fled, only one hope set in his mind.

_Escape.  
_

**Thud, thud, thud; turn, slide, retreat, _flee. _**Higher and higher he climbed through the town's sloped streets, crashing around corners carelessly, feet pounding, arms pumping, heart thudding against his chest in a spiked rhythm that physically started to hurt. No time for rest, no time to think; no time. _NO TIME. _He only knew one place he could go; one place he'd been to countless times before. Somewhere he had always felt safe and happy. Using what power over the darkness he still had under his control, he vanished, running through an instantly appearing vortex that writhed and twisted with the power of the shadows.

Oh how he wished he could remain in the silent, dead sanctuary of the Corridor, hiding out from his pursuer until everything was alright again. He wished and wished, hoped and prayed; but he knew he couldn't. Not even an Nobody was completely safe from the darkness. If he remained in the Corridor; it would eventually overtake him, smother his existence and drown him in the heavy shadows he could control. No; he would be forced to leave again, back into the terrifying chase that tormented his mind and exhausted his body.

Moments later his cloaked form materialized again, just a few blocks from his destination. He didn't know what he hoped to find there other than stark emptiness and a dead-end. Maybe it was his mind telling him that if he went somewhere he had been most happy; everything would be okay again. Nothing would be chasing him, nobody would want him dead; his friends would still be close.

_Why is she doing this? What happened to her? Why /her/ at all? It's not **fair!**_ His thoughts heaved through his mind, unanswered questions and self-created answers that only lead to _more_ questions crashing against the sides of his skull and threatened to make him stop and just scream them into the cooling air. – No, he _had_ to keep going; even if deep in his senses he knew it could only end one way.

His destination was in sight, a hopeful flicker rushing through him as he saw the familiar cobbled courtyard only a short distance away. Just a little more; just a little **_more! _**He pushed his throbbing legs to their limit; that illogical hope that if he won this little 'race' he'd be free, and safe. Just a few more feet; the open tiered courtyard facing the bright sunset. Just a little farther, he could do this. He hadn't heard the shriek of his attacker for minutes now; maybe he was safe? _Is it okay now?_ He wondered. _Am I in the clea-_

**Pain.  
****Thrashing, agonizing _pain._**

The hopeful thoughts came to an earth shattering halt as the raging attack struck, sending him crashing to the ground, his forward momentum sending his wounded body skidding until it rested in the center of what he had hoped would be his safe-house. Exhausted, painfilled, and ragged breaths forced their way from his lungs as he weakly pushed himself to his feet, slowly facing his opponent.

No longer were they predator and prey; his last hope had been crushed mercilessly- it was time to fight back.

Spiked golden blonde hair was touched by the reddening light, staining his rigid form with its eerily blood like colour. Sharp, deep ocean blue eyes, glared harshly at his attacker, hood falling back over his shoulders as he stood straight. Left arm clutching the gash in his side as he rose defiantly. Exhausted and weakened though he was; he posed an intimidating threat. He was done running; he was done laying down and accepting the way things were. He was going to take things into his own hands now.

He was **done** with being someone else's tool.

"I'm sorry; Xion. I truly am." His soft and usually kind voice now rigid with pent up anger and frustration. Desperation gnawed at him; the instinct of kill or be killed slowly ripping through his consciousness and taking control.  
With his left arm occupied in keeping pressure on the throbbing wound in his side, the teen's right arm shot out, a soft light gathering briefly before shattering away to reveal a key-like blade.

_Keyblade._

As for his attacker…  
It shrieked in response, its entire body now revealed in the dying light, exposed on the open courtyards almost perfect battle conditions. "**_ROXAS!_**" it snarled in a tinny, shredding voice that could shatter glass.

It's armoured body hovered closer, menacing dual weapons at the ready, a small amount of blood already on the tip of one of the large sword like daggers. This menacing creature; this thing that was trying to _kill_ Roxas- was his best friend. And now; she wanted him dead.

The boy, now named as Roxas, no longer saw this attacker as his friend though. His crimson coated left hand and throbbing ache from the wound showed that she was not _Xion_ anymore. She was herself. As far as he could tell; she was dead. So as he lifted the symbolic keyblade, his feet sliding back into their well practiced and well balanced stance; he felt nothing but anger, that fierce want to attack what had been chasing him- _hunting_ him for hours now. His exhaustion was immense; but a last shot of adrenaline set his nerves on an exhilarated rush, even the stinging pain in his side forgotten as he shot forward to meet his attacker in one harsh clash.

The next minutes were both grueling and harsh. But… sickeningly enjoyable to his pent up and unused anger. His mind settled into a cycle of attack, dodge, counter, slash, _strike, bludgeon, **attack.**_ His mind was a flurry of battle tactics and precise moves- not once did he mis-step or fail to complete a hail of raging, high-powered attacks. Nobody in the houses stretched out in the lower tiers dare appear from the safety of their own homes; the raging battle that was taking place just outside their proverbial front doors was surely enough to keep them in.

Nobody came to help.  
Nobody came to witness.

His body ached. It burned and it bled. No matter how well aimed his attacks were, no matter how many blows he place; his enemy managed to overpower him. Time and again, his keyblade would meet a guarded gauntlet, and he would take another blow, reducing his endurance and smothering what strength he had left. – He staggered back, a scarlet trickle of blood running down his chin as he faced what used to be Xion, a permanent scowl fixed on his face. He had done damage to his enemy; its own wounds visible from his merciless hacking of his blade. But… _It's not enough._ The thought shot through his exhausted mind, tired blue eyes searching his armoured opponent for any signs of Xion left.

_Nothing.__Absolutely, **nothing.**_

She was gone. He had to accept that now. She was 'there' but she was no longer the Xion he knew.  
Roxas sadness, his anger, his pain; his raw emotion built up in his chest, a throbbing aching knot of tension that yearned to be released.

Last chance.

"Xion… I'm sorry." He murmured, voice ragged and dull. Releasing his bleeding side, he took his keyblades hilt in both hands. He let the tension in his chest consume him, eating away and feeding off his feelings.

_Strength._

It flooded his body, filling out his senses and heightening his awareness.

_Power._

It loosened his muscles, gathering in his keyblade and arms. So close.

_Destroy._

With a harsh, violent cry, he lunged one final time at the opposite, a bright, vibrant blue-white light flooding the air and blinding any onlookers.

_Final limit.  
__The end._

Mind numbing exhaustion. It emptied him. Drained him. He stood there, panting, arms and legs trembling; keyblade falling from his weakened grip and vanishing. He staggered forward, his shocked blue eyes resting on the fallen body before him. _Xion..? **Xion? **_His mind raced; she was normal again? What had happened? Shaking his spiky blond head, he used whatever strength was left in him to rush to her side, gathering her in his arms.

"Xion… Xion! Answer me…" he pleaded, blood stained hand brushing her black hair from her low-lidded eyes.

"Roxas…" she murmured, her voice soft and calm. Soft blue eyes staring at him with a growing peace. "Roxas… Don't feel sad… I'll still be with you… Always…"

**_DONG  
_****_DONG  
_****_DONG_**

Panic. Scrambling to sit up from where he lie. "_XION!_" he shouted aloud, eyes wide and frightened. He looked around; nothing. He was lying in a soft bed, bedside window ajar slightly to let the fresh air filter in, Twilight Town's clock-tower bells echoing through his room. Another usual day in the town of magnificent sunsets.  
"A dream…? So… So much more different.. Than the ones about _him._" Roxas murmured shakily. A sheen of sweat dappled his forehead.

"Who was that girl…?" He wondered aloud; obviously shaken. In his dream… That girl had elicited something within him. Something… warm. Comforting.

_"I'll be with you… Always…"  
_Her soft voice echoed in his ears.

And somehow.  
He believed her.


End file.
